The Abandoned Mansion
by Breath-of-twilight
Summary: Bella is sexually frusterated and just wants to find somewhere quiet on Halloween night to get her freak on. She never expected to to find him.


**The Abandoned Mansion**

"Ah shit… ah shit… yes… yes…"

"Bells, you in there?"

_FUCK!_

Deep breaths, calm down… _take deep breaths_.

"Yeah, Dad, I am. I'm kinda… _busy_ though." I groaned, pulling my shaky fingers out of my dripping panties and huffing in frustration.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to let you know the guys from La Push will be here soon. We're going to watch the game and have some beers. You should come down and be friendly too." My Dad chuckled from the doorway, knowing very well that wasn't happening anytime soon. Couldn't he just let it go and finally accept that I had no interest in his Buddy's, Billy, son? I mean… _come on!_ He was almost three years younger than me, what the hell was I going to do with a kid anyway? I had _needs_, needs that he could never meet. Hell, needs that _I_ couldn't even meet these days with my Dad's incessant badgering.

"Yeah, Dad. That… um… ain't gonna happen. But thanks for the offer, I'm going out tonight. Yeah… I'm going out." I stuttered. I had never been very good at lying, but man… I was desperate. There is no way in hell I could sit through yet another night of fake smiles and perverted looks. _Nope, not gonna happen._

"Well, alright then, kiddo. Have fun and be safe." I rolled my eyes. Charlie wasn't one to hover but lately he had been overbearingly present in my life. Wanted to bond or some shit. I wouldn't have minded really, I mean… I like hanging out with Charlie. He was a pretty cool Dad, but lately I've been pretty… um… 'Frustrated', if ya know what I mean; and even more so since I hadn't been able to get myself off with him fluttering around here constantly these past couple of weeks.

I sighed and threw my pants back on, giving up all thoughts of orgasms for the time being. I had more important things to figure out, like where the hell I could go tonight to get away from that slobbering mutt _Jacob_. Preferably, somewhere isolated so I could get in a round or two of mind-blowing orgasmic highs.

I fluffed my hair and applied some lip gloss before swinging my door open and bounding down the stairs. Just then an amazing, prefect idea hit me.

"Hey, ummm… Dad. What's up with that old mansion on the outskirts of town?" I asked nonchalantly while busying myself making nacho cheese dip.

"I don't know, not much to say about it. Why?" Charlie mumbled from the doorway.

"Oh… no reason. Just wondering." I shrugged my shoulders absentmindedly acting as if it really wasn't a curiosity of mine; just a casual question. Charlie knew me better than that though.

"You haven't been going up there, have you?" Charlie asked in a startlingly loud voice.

I cocked my brow at him in interest, "No, why? Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

Charlie began fidgeting with his fishing tackle on the table, mumbling and grumbling before he looked up at me with an odd look on his face, "No, no reason at all. Except that a few kids have gotten themselves in trouble up there. Ya know partying and underage drinking… that kind of stuff. I'd hate to think you were hanging around with the wrong kind of crowd is all. I mean… I know you're responsible and smart enough to make your own decisions. I wasn't implying… I never thought… gahhh." Charlie tugged at his hair and then ran his fingers through his small mustache; I had never seen him so agitated and spouting so much word-vomit before.

"What I mean to say is… it's _dangerous_. It's been abandoned for some time now and I'm not so sure how sound the house is. Just… be careful, okay, Bells?" He tried smiling, but it came out as more of a grimace.

I smiled back and mumbled, "Don't worry, Dad. I'll be safe." Before I turned back to my food preparations with an evil, brilliant little plan forming in my mind…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I huffed and puffed theatrically as I lugged my large duffel bag up the massive hill. I didn't want to take the chance of driving my truck up here. What if my Dad saw it? Or even worse, some of the other kids in town. So, instead, I had parked it in the library parking lot and began the grueling task of dragging my lazy, out of shape, ass up the hill.

I groaned as my shoulders protested in agony from the weight of my over-stuffed duffel bag. I had taken a six pack out of the garage. Charlie would never notice; he'd just assume one of the La Push guys had already brought that one in and downed it. It was now nicely secure in my bag wrapped in a soft fluffy blanket and flanked by some of my most prized toys. My little rabbit named 'Eddie' and my eight inch rubber boyfriend named 'Bob'. Hey what can I say! I'm an eighteen year old growing, curious girl who preferred to have her little vibrating friend be her first opposed to having her cherry popped by the first mundane teenage boy at school I could get my fingers on… And mundane they were. Plain and immature with a tinge of retarded-_ness_. That's what they seemed to breed here in the small town of Fork's… well, at least the male population.

The girls on the other hand, were floozies and cheap looking with big breasts and long legs. The good side of the gene pool in this town was definitely reserved for the fairer sex.

As I reached the top of the hill, I stood staring in awe at the massive looming house, my breath coming out in short erratic pants and my legs burning just begging me to sit the fuck down and give them a rest.

I unzipped my bag and took out a bottle of beer, for courage. Twisting the cap off, I downed it in one long massive gulp before tossing it back into the bag and edging my way closer to the side of the gloomy house.

A cool breeze whipped around me causing me to shiver and I swear the breeze told me to turn around and leave. My heart beat sped up, whether from exhilaration or fear I am not sure. But whichever it was I ignored it as I slid the side window up and shimmied my body through the barely opened window, all while silently thanking my Mother Renee for making me take all those aerobic classes.

Unfortunately for me, although those aerobic classes had left me with a very flexible body they did nothing for my dexterity and balance. I grabbed wildly at anything that might stop me from tumbling through the window and landing flat on my ass, but my fumbling hands were met with nothing until they joined my already stinging bottom on the hardwood floor.

I grunted, groaned and even cursed a little as I pulled my sore ass off the floor and swiped my hands on the back of my jeans. _What a way to spend my Devil's night._ I thought and gasped as I finally took in my surroundings.

This was definitely not what I had been expecting. Although the house was dark and cast with gloomy, creepy shadows, there was not a speck of dust to be found. It was immaculate and tastefully decorated to boot. It sure as hell didn't look abandoned. If I didn't know any better I would have high tailed it out of there assuming someone did indeed live there after all. But really if someone did, then Charlie would have known. Hell, the whole town would know! And every single person I ever mentioned it to all said it had been empty for years.

I slowly made my way through the main floor, dragging my hand in awe across the glorious ancient, what looked to be handmade, wooden furniture. I passed by a huge sitting room, an_ enormous_ breathtaking bathroom, a bedroom and a beautiful study before I reached a long spiral staircase.

I gulped audibly and tugged out another bottle of 'liquid courage' and slammed that bitter shit back before hesitantly making my way to the next floor.

I swayed a bit and had to hold the railing to keep me from fumbling backwards and consequently tumbling down the seven, or maybe it was eight stairs I had already shakily mastered, thus, leaving me broken and bruised and having to start all over again.

My mind wandered as I reached the top of the landing. I knew I should be paying more attention to where I was going, but really my mind was in overdrive and I was already on my way to Orgasm Lane.

My thoughts shifted to my boy toy of preference. My overactive imagination conjured up the same dream guy every time I played with myself, tall and lanky, with broad shoulders and chiseled abs, a strong jaw line and perfect nose, hooded bright blue eyes and tousled tresses of blond splayed across his forehead. I groaned as the apparition became clearer and my imagination shifted to further overdrive, taking me so far that I could swear I could hear his musical voice whispering in my ear, his hot breath on my neck, his delicate, talented fingers stroking my arms.

I moaned aloud as I stumbled down the long, narrow hall, not really caring where I was going, just hoping I would find somewhere comfortable to plop my wet horny ass so I could tend to the unbearably agonizing ache that was throbbing between my legs. I shuffled my legs together trying to get a bit of friction when I noticed one of the doors slightly ajar. I squinted into the darkness and shuffled my way into the dark room, fumbling in my backpack for the candles and matches I had placed in their earlier.

I finally found them with fumbling fingers as I slugged back yet another of the retched beers, which were now edging close to room temperature making the stale pungent taste even more repulsive… I scrunched up my nose and held my breath, trying to hold back my automatic gag reflexes as the warm liquid slid down my throat.

I placed the two candles on the large cherry wood dresser and carefully lit each one of them, tossing the sizzling match into my now empty bottle to make sure it was completely out and sauntered over to the huge four poster bed. I fell backwards onto it with my arms sprawled out over my head and sighed in contentment. It was so soft, huge and cool. I loved falling asleep in cool blankets. Weird, I know, but that was me. Plain, weird and sadly… 'completely alone' little Bella.

I shimmied my body further up the bed and moaned as the indent in the crotch of my jeans rubbed against my swollen clit.

"Fuck, I'm horny." I whimpered to the empty room as my fingers trailed up my sides and ran circles around my pert nipples. I groaned and pushed my head deeper into the lush pillows as I felt the wetness pool in my pants.

I pinched one nipple roughly before letting it go and struggling one-handedly to get the button of my pants undone. Seems impossible I know, but because of the horny bitch I was I had had tons of practice and had mastered that simple shit long ago.

The button snapped open and I swiftly tugged down the zipper and squirmed out of my skin-tight jeans.

The cool air only served to arouse me all the more as it hit my hot wet sex.

I pressed my finger into my clit and rubbed tight circles around the hard nub. I gasped and took my right nipple between my finger and thumb and began pinching and teasing it.

I knew it wouldn't take me long. Hell, I didn't even bother to take out Bob or Eddie, my fingers were more than enough to satiate me tonight…

"Mmmmmm…" I hummed just as an icy whoosh of air hit my neck. I jumped up startled and glanced nervously behind me.

A high-pitched giggle escaped my lips when I found nothing there.

"It's just your overactive imagination, silly girl." I scowled myself, but quickly scurried off the bed and grabbed the last few bottles of beer and placed them beside the bed. Cracking one open and squeezing my nose with my thumb and forefinger before slamming it back in one big gulp.

_Yeah, much better_. My vision was blurring and my head felt light as bubbly giggles slid up my throat. I stumbled around the room, half naked, picking up small picture frames and squinted at them to try to make them out.

Pictures of beautiful people flanked the long sleek dresser. A couple guys, one built like a brick shit house, one slim and ridged and Oh, my goodness. This one looks exactly how I would picture my perfect man, well almost. He had blond hair and pale skin, an adorable little smirk played on his lips and his eyes were deep butterscotch. He was a bit neat and perfect looking, but my, oh my… he would surely do.

I skipped right past the pictures of three different girls, dragging the yummy-licious blonde's picture along with me as I snapped up the very last frame. I almost dropped it as my fingers went limp and my mouth slacked open.

The man in the picture was the epitome of perfection. Nothing like I had always dreamed about, but perfect none-the-less.

I stumbled towards the bed with a wicked grin on my face even with drool slipping out the side of my still gapping mouth.

"Well, now aren't you a handsome little fucker!" I slurred at the pretty little frame, while sipping from another bottle of beer.

"I'm going to enjoy cumming to your sexy ass grin" I groaned as I slipped my hand down to my dripping wet slit.

"Yeah, this just might be my best orgasm yet." I hummed, "Would you like me to cum for you, sexy?" I moaned drunkenly to the beautiful man and let my eyes flutter shut as I conjured up the most delicious image of a bronze-haired God in my mind.

He was standing before me, with a cocky little curious grin on his face. He was shirtless and boy was that a breathtaking sight to behold. His pale chiseled abs flexed as he took short small gasps of air, licking his lips he began to stalk towards me like a predator sneaking up on its prey.

A soft moan vibrated through me as my walls began to clench causing my eyes to flutter back open.

I was startled momentarily by the magnificent man standing at my side, but smiled when I realized he was just an apparition my mind had conjured up to please me.

I wiggled my finger at him, beckoning him to join me, my eyes pleading with his, begging for his affections. For him to screw the shit out of me.

"Please…"I whimpered, "I need to feel you. I want to make you feel good."

I rubbed my legs together frantically trying to ease some of the pressure that had built up as I stared back at the sex-God who was now slinking towards me.

I grinned a victorious grin. I was in awe at his beauty and marveled in the fact I was able to make him appear so realistically. I decided this was likely due to the fact that I was currently three sheets to the wind_. I just might have to take up drinking more often,_ I thought smugly.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, "So perfect. I don't know if I can trust myself not to hurt you." His voice cracked and my heart went out to him.

"You could never hurt me. Please, I want this. I. Need. This." Great now I was even begging the figments of my imagination to take me. _Desperate much, Bella?_

His cool fingers slid down my arm as he lowered himself shakily to the bed beside me. He seemed rather tentative and nervous at first. Kind of odd, you'd think if I dreamed him up the least he could do was cater to my bidding and give me what I want. Again maybe my alcohol clouded mind was moving a little slow right now, but man who was I to fret about this. It was all good no matter which way I got it.

"You're so warm, so soft and you smell delectable." His cool breath sent shivers down my spine and caused my nipples to pebble instantly. He groaned in appreciation as he noticed this too.

"Are you sure you want this?" The angelic man asked.

I nodded eagerly and opened my arms to embrace him. Apparently this minute action was all he needed to give him that little push of courage, 'cause his ice-cold hands slid down my stomach as he lowered himself to lay beside me, his eager chilly lips sprinkled kisses down my neck and lapped at my pulse point as his fingers continued downward and cupped at my dripping sex.

My back arched as one of his strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him while the other gently pushed my legs apart. His fingers grazed ever so softly over my aching bundle of nerves and I hissed as they ghosted past without placing so much as a tiny ounce of pressure where I needed it most.

"Please…" I moaned incoherently as I swiveled my head, blindly searching for his lips.

I moaned into his mouth as our lips connected; his hard cool lips felt so good against my warm, soft ones. My tongue flicked out and slid across his bottom lip and he immediately took it into his mouth, sucking on it gently and groaning. I yelped in pleasure as I felt a finger slip into my dripping hole, my hips began thrusting on their own accord, raising to meet each thrust of his magical fingers.

I gasped as his little trail of kisses stopped just above my heaving breasts, cool air wisping across them before he took my nipple into his mouth, his tongue circling it, making it hard. He sucked and teased and nibbled before moving on to the other nipple, earning a moan of pleasure that fell from my parted lips.

This was by far the most incredible apparition ever and I never wanted it to end.

All too soon he pulled away from me. My body immediately missed his sweet, sensual touch and I would have protested if he hadn't been feverishly tugging at his jeans. My eyes widened as his rather large cock sprang out at attention. Large wasn't even the right word for it, more like _huge_.

"Bella, you have one hell of an amazing imagination." I praised myself softly as I watched him move to the end of the bed and crawl on all fours towards me.

His lips crashed with mine in a frenzied pace, something had changed; he was more urgent, needy. I liked it!

"Please… I need you in me." I whimpered into his mouth.

"As you wish, beautiful girl." He smiled a crooked little smile at me that made my heartbeat speed up.

I could feel him pressing against my entrance and I wiggled in anticipation. I silently wondered if my God-like apparition might vanish in this moment and frowned. I had never had sex with an actual person before. So really imagination or not how could I fantasize about something I had no clue about? And if I did, could I ever do it justice?

I didn't have to think about that long though, 'cause all coherent thought was lost the moment he pressed gently into me, his large cock filling me to the brim. He started thrusting forward till I felt like I might explode from the pain and pleasure mixed together.

"Oh shit, this is going to hurt." I mumbled into his shoulder. He cocked a brow, silently asking me what I was talking about. I just shook my head and inhaled a huge breath of air before wrapping my legs around his waist and pushing on him, causing him to slam into me in one rapid thrust.

I screamed out in pain, my eyes widened and my breathing stopped altogether. "Are you okay? I knew this was a bad idea…" I silenced his silly rant with my mouth upon his and began lifting my hips up to meet his. He stayed still for a few more moments staring at me blankly before he grunted out my name and slammed into me.

It hurt, _hell did it ever_, but the pleasure mixed in with it was enough to spur me on. I was after all a sick masochistic bitch and a horny as hell one at that.

"You're so wet." He mumbled into my neck.

"Only for you, darling, only for you."

He growled loudly and slammed into me again. I gripped his muscular shoulders as he thrust into me over and over again making the most delicious sounds I had ever heard.

"Harder please, fuck me harder." I cried while dragging my nails down his back.

I felt the familiar signs as my walls clenched and a huge knot formed in the pit of my belly.

I arched up towards him urging him to move quicker.

"Please…" I panted as I thrust up to meet him again, "Cum with me… I can't… I'm gonna cum… ohhhhh." My stomach twisted as my orgasm shot through me and my knees buckled as I heard him grunt, feeling him explode inside of me.

I cried out long and hard as another orgasm rippled through me, momentarily blinding me and leaving me trembling in bliss.

My eyes were still clamped shut as I felt him disentangle himself from me and move to my side, wrapping his arms tightly around me. I sighed and wiggled into the crook of his arm, already almost asleep, "That was… _amazing_." I whispered as I drifted off into a deep, sex-induced slumber.

A small crack of sunlight was beating down on my weary eyes, I groaned and pulled my sheets up to block the evil sunlight.

Weird, I thought, these sheets feel like satin, my sheets aren't satin. Slowly the fog lifted from my very hung-over head and the events from last night filtered in. I wasn't in my own bed, I was at the abandoned mansion and I had dreamed up the most amazing… My eyes shot open and darted around beside me. I sank into the pillows and sighed in relief, no one was there. It had all been a dream or an apparition, or maybe even a ghost my frightened, horny mind made up, but now when the bright light of the day was shining. Whatever it was, it was now gone.

I drifted in and out of consciousness, just teetering on the edge of sleep, when I felt the bed dip beside me. I groaned and went to roll over, thinking my mind was playing with me. But when I felt cold hands encircle my waist, I couldn't stop the tremble from ripping through me.

I gasped and tried to wiggle out of the grasp as my eyes shot up to be met with none other than the beautiful man from last night.

So it wasn't a dream? Or am I still dreaming? That must be it. I pinched my arm, "Ouch." I hissed and rubbed at the stinging spot.

"Why did you do that?" The man asked softly, looking at me curiously.

"Oh, God… oh, God… I'm going crazy. You're not real. You're just a figment of my imagination." I sputtered, clenching my fist into my hair and fighting back a wave of hysteria.

"Oh no, love, I am _far_ from imaginary." He grinned at me; I couldn't help but crack a small smile back.

It was weird. Even though I knew I should be scared shitless, I wasn't… well, not quite. A bit scared yes, but also intrigued and strangely enough, rather content.

"I've been alone for so long." The pain in his voice rang clearly, causing my heart to clench.

"Thank you for agreeing to be _mine_."

_What?_

I didn't have a chance to ask what he meant by that, his lips were on my neck and kissing me and licking and frazzling my thoughts and oh, "Ouch! You bit me." I accused angrily.

"Of course, I did. Now we can be together for…" His voice faded as a fiery yet icy pain shot up my neck, slowly consuming my entire being.


End file.
